


Changing Hands

by necroeffect



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Collars, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, F/M, Fellcest - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, This is probably awful, Vaginal Fingering, kind of???, probably, thats your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroeffect/pseuds/necroeffect
Summary: "If I come out on top, yer not gettin' it back." Sans' tone exuded confidence, his brother's words more of a promise than a threat.





	Changing Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riss96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riss96/gifts).



> this is trash and im sin. i never write explicit shit sooo  
> i hope you like this riss aaaa

* * *

 

 

Papyrus' fingers loosened from their vice grip on Sans' collar, allowing the smaller skeleton a moment of recovery. His cock slid out of Sans' conjured throat with a wet noise, and he allowed his brother a moment to collect himself as he took in Sans' form.

The thick, padded jacket had long been discarded leaving Sans bared in a red sweater and black track shorts, the appearance of such wrinkled and the image of debauchery. The metal of his collar's spikes, turned inward to scrape at the delicate neck bones of his brother, gleamed in the dim light. His eye lights glowed hazily, and a long ecto-tongue lolled out of his mouth, making him appear reminiscent of the moniker Papyrus was fond of calling him.

_Whelp. Runt. Dog. Mongrel. Mutt._

He reached out, gloved claws caressing the flushed zygomatic process of his brother. " _Honestly_ , Sans." Smooth words of disdain rolled off his tongue, "All you seem to do is take it anymore." He made a noise of disapproval before he continued speaking. "There was at least a thrill when we started, and you would fight against me."

His brother seemed to bask in depredation as much as Papyrus himself reveled in control. He anticipated Sans apologizing, or at least crowing in agreement. He was instead met with a low, seductive drawl.

"Would ya like me to fight ya then? 'Cus _I can._ " Sans purred sweetly, desire dripping from his tone. "If I come out on top, yer not gettin' it back." His tone exuded confidence, his brother's words more of a promise than a threat.

Papyrus felt his retort die in his throat as he continued to take in the sight of his brother, and found magic pooling in his mouth. There was something about Sans' posture, his deposition that had changed. The look in his eyes was playful and confident.

It sent sparks of heat straight to his cock. It was hot as  _hell_.

Papyrus swallowed the magic coalescing in his mandible, and found himself wanting to bite back with a quick retort of :  _I rather like you like the obedient dog you are;_  but his tongue stilled. This wasn't the first time Sans had disrespected him, and normally he took pleasure in putting the other back in his place. However, the way that Sans responded, how Papyrus himself had responded gave him pause.

He hadn't been lying when he said he missed the thrill of Sans fighting him for dominance when they started this dance. The thought of Sans fighting back against him, struggling against his whims and attempting to overthrow him sent a heady rush of anticipation through his veins.

Not that Papyrus didn't revel in the dominance, in Sans' compliance and absolute trust in him as he allowed the taller skeleton complete control over him. He relished it, and adored drawing the most beautiful sounds from his brother, of taking care of him.

However, the thought of Sans holding him down, completely at his mercy...

"I'd like to see you try, whelp." It was goading, and he did want Sans to fight him for it.

The thirsty grin stretching across Sans' skull conveyed that he understood.

Sans didn't hesitate like Papyrus expected. He was too fast, suddenly on the bed with him and kissing him with a strength that could bruise. The other skeleton straddled him, his weight rocking him forward and baring Papyrus underneath him. He found himself gasping at the sudden movement, surprised, allowing his brother's serpentine tongue to breach his mouth as clawed hands gripped and pierced through the undershirt Papyrus wore, leaving faint trails of marrow in their wake. He hissed in pain, but Sans kept him distracted with his tongue tracing the inside of his teeth.

Phalanges trailed down to Papyrus' iliac crest, changing into feather light touches before trailing at the aching magic he bared. Sans pulled away gently, a string of red saliva connecting them.

Sans murmured to him, his voice a low and husky sound from desire. "Ya really want me to fuck you, don't ya?" Papyrus released a hiss of a breath as Sans palmed his cock as he continued to speak.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." He explained, continuing the teasing ministrations. "You've done such a good job, Papyrus. Takin' care 'o me." Papyrus felt himself shiver at the praise, at the sultry way his brother said his name. The fact that his brother actually used his name was rare in itself. To have him say it like that, was delectable.

"Let your older brother take care of you." He hissed sweetly. The light feathering touch on his cock contrasting starkly with the claws drawing marrow on his chest.

Any last stirrings of protest fell apart at those words. He gave in.

It was as though a switch had been flipped. His struggling ceases, he body going lax under his brother's form. Relaxed, and pliant.

" _Yes, sir_." He breathed, and the satisfied smirk Sans gave him made his cock throb.

"Good boy," Sans purred and Papyrus found himself swallowing a moan at the praise as his brother leaned in anew.

Sans' hands quickly abandoned his cock, nearly pulling a whine of frustration from Papyrus at the loss of contact. However, he was placated by the sensation of a tongue lapping at the outside of his teeth before the serpentine tongue plunged into his mouth and Sans slowly rocked against him.

He could barely register the low clinking of metal and a rustling of fabric before he felt the hand on his chest leave and the wrapping of leather around his cervical spine. A moment of panic and confusion fell over him until he recognized the familiar material of his brother's collar around him.

Sans pulled away, though still close enough to feel the ghost of breath as his brother spoke. "I think this would suit ya better tha' me right now, don't you think?"

Papyrus' uneven breathing turned into a ragged panting in  _desire_ ; need coiling in his SOUL making it nearly luminescent at the action. A deep, throaty chuckle resounded from his brother at his response. A clawed hand caressed his zygomatic process affectionately, "So cute."

Papyrus didn't have the time to respond, before the collar was quickly fastened around his neck and then pulled with the tightness that cut off the mana lines in his neck, that deprived his skull of magic. Papyrus couldn't  _breathe_. Sans didn't cease the slow, insidious grinding of their cocks together.

It was  _divine_.

It wasn't until he was beginning to feel the lack of mana starting to be too much causing Papyrus to start writhing in protest that Sans released his grip. It left Papyrus greedily gasping for breath to increase the rush of mana returning to his skull, relishing in the relief of no longer suffocating but also the delectation that came with strangulation.

His reprieve at the inaction was short lived as Sans' hands wandered further south and his mouth followed suit to ghost above his sternum. He could feel the tingle of magic, so close to touching his ribs, so close to his  _SOUL_ that was throbbing an aching at this scene.

His pride was thrown wayside to the  _need_  burning in his bones. Papyrus allowed a needy whine to escape him, a  _plea_ for his brother to act.

Sans ignored his appeal, demanding in a low, sultry tone. "Form somethin' for me to fuck."

It wasn't a question, and Papyrus didn't think his magic had shifted that quickly in his  _life_. He heard Sans make a pleased noise at the altering of his weeping cock into a dripping, pliant mound of magic. Papyrus was rewarded with a long serpentine tongue began lapping at the bones, pointed teeth occasionally nipping and scratching at the surface, drawing fresh marrow to be licked.

The stimulation, so close to his SOUL was nothing less than heavenly. Papyrus was enraptured and completely engrossed in the sensation before bony digits prodded at his open maw.

"Suck." Papyrus did so with vigor, greedily wrapping his tongue around the phalanges without the slightest note of hesitation. The pleased sound his brother made on spurred him on, nearly whining when the fingers were retracted.

However, when the fingers trailed lightly down to his throbbing magic any other thoughts were abandoned. He was so sensitive,  _aching_ that the contact was nothing less than divine. Fingers dipped deeper, past his clit for the slick fingers to rub against the dripping magic that had acquired there.

"Already so wet for me. You're doing so well." Sans purred, and it pulled a needy whine from Papyrus as he felt the slick digits rub against his dripping magic. Teasing his newly formed clit easily, rubbing low circles that drew a breathy moan from Papyrus before trailing down and plunging in a pair of fingers.

Papyrus couldn't stop the moans pouring from his mouth at the action, even before Sans was even moving. Just the sensation of being filled was so good.

"So tight." Sans hissed, unmistakably pleased. A hand returned to grip at the collar that had been traded, not tightly but the threat of doing so. A low, guttural whine slipped free.

"I betcha want me to finger fuck you, huh?" Sans spoke. "You'd like that, wouldn't ya?"

"Please _please_ _ **please**_." Papyrus found himself begging hoarsely. He  _wanted_. " _Please, sir._ "

"So eager," Sans' chuckle was deep and breathy. "Such a good boy." Sans praised, pulling a shuddering breath from Papyrus. Another a finger quickly joined the second, and Papyrus groaned at the intrusion, rocking his hips lightly to the sensation. It was so  _good._

"And you're all mine. Only mine." He hissed as he escalating his pace, eventually hitting a spot the made Papyrus keen. "Do you understand?" Papyrus tipped his head back, eye lights blown wide as he could only babble incoherently, so turned on, so  _close_.

He assumed he answered correctly, if Sans increasing the pace further was any indicator.

He came, hard and faster than he would've imagined in any other circumstance. He groaned as Sans continued to fuck him through it, riding it out before blindly mumbling for mercy because fuck it was too much. His brother eventually relented, retracting his fingers and grinning at him. Licking the juices from his phalanges in a lewd display as Papyrus just panted, beyond a state of bliss.

"Oh no, we're not done 'til I say so. Understood?" Sans' eyes on him were drops of fire, smouldering and devouring in their desire. Edge took a shaky breath, easing it out in the same trembling exhale.

" _Yes, sir._ "


End file.
